


【利艾】放牛班的春天

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 放牛班的春天paro巨OOC注意虽然现实中相互称呼是用姓氏……但是为了方便，文里用的都是名是绿荫荫的主意XDDDD812利艾日快乐！！！
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	【利艾】放牛班的春天

1949年的冬天萧瑟而静寂，没有鸟鸣，只听到积雪偶尔落下的声音和脚下踩雪的嘎吱声。“池塘之底”隐藏在一片松林中，那是一个寄宿学校，专为“再教育”问题少年设置的——至少招聘广告是这么写的。  
就连学校的名字都好像是为他量身定制的。  
学校的围墙上覆盖着一层雪，白色的铁栅栏大门有些生锈发黑，等他走近了才发现大门旁站着一个小男孩，在深冬里穿着短裤，头戴一顶红色的毛绒帽，帽檐压着几搓金发，抬起一双碧眼看着他，眼睛清澈地像山溪，却是空落落的。  
他跟男孩对视着。校园内弥漫着一层薄薄的雾，咔哒一声，教学楼的铁锁打开了，一个深棕色的人影向他跑来：“法尔科！”他愣了一下，反应过来那是男孩的名字。  
那人没有戴帽子，一头红发扎在脑后，戴着一副厚厚的眼镜，喷出一团团雾气，手里的钥匙随着身体晃动哐啷哐啷响。  
“你好，我叫利威尔`阿克曼，是新来的学监。”  
“我叫韩吉·佐耶，很高兴认识你！”韩吉熟练地开锁，敞开的校门搅动了原本寂静的空气。她给他带路的同时也把法尔科带回学校里。  
“你的资历是？”  
“之前在私立学校做过音乐老师。”  
“啊，那你一定跟校长奈尔先生相处不错，他以前是个号手。”  
他们经过一扇门，里面有几个打扮漂亮的姑娘走出来，裙子用料舒适且颜色鲜艳，包裹出女性柔美的身材。她们跟韩吉打招呼。  
“那是校长先生的女儿们，他们就住这里。”  
法尔科从地上捡了一根沾着雪的松枝，松枝的尖端随着他走路的步伐一晃一晃的。  
韩吉介绍自己说她是这里的门卫，医护员，仓管员和窗户修理工。这里的人手不多，除了校长先生，还有其他两个老师。  
学校大门是一扇沉重的铁门，上面整齐地钉着巨大的铆钉，那尺寸像是造船用的。铁门是黑色的，显得十分压抑。比起学校，这里更像是监狱，走进去后利威尔更加坚信这一点——进门后又出现了许多黑色的铁栅栏，走廊上分布着一个个狭小的房间，一个孩子跪在地上用刷子刷地板，出来的泡沫不是白的而是泛黄的。  
“他在做什么？”  
“被奈尔先生处罚的学生，十五天的学校服务，就是搞搞清洁。”  
韩吉把他带到医务室门前，说待会还要带他参观她的小菜园。教学楼内的色调是灰色的，白灰色的石灰粉涂抹在凹凸不平的砖块上，下面是已经磨得发白的地砖。韩吉转身去开医务室的门，但是锁似乎出现了些问题，门被卡住了。利威尔刚想去帮忙，身后一个中年男子的声音响起：“你就是利威尔·阿克曼吗？”  
“是校长先生。”韩吉小声提醒他。  
他转身，那是一个穿着整齐黑色西装的人，头发已经有些花白，站在医务室前的楼梯上居高临下地看着他们。  
“是的。先生。”  
“你迟到了。守时是这里最基本的准则。”奈尔面无表情地盯着他。利威尔走上几级楼梯，停在奈尔的下方，不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
奈尔看上去很恼火他的行为，但是他没有机会去回击他，因为下方的医务室门刚用蛮力打开后发出了玻璃碎掉的声音，韩吉哀嚎了一声，捂着左眼血流不止。  
利威尔从外套里掏出手帕给韩吉止血，但是血还是在流。  
奈尔从满地的玻璃渣中捡起一条脏兮兮的领带：“看吧，是寄宿生们的‘优良品德’。”他们把韩吉扶到病床上坐着。韩吉弯着腰呻吟着，血不断动指缝里流出：“我看不见了……”  
奈尔从她的指缝里看了一下伤口：“是够呛的。”  
“该去叫医生。”利威尔提议说。  
“你不知道客人探访条例吗？你要去外面摇铃，把所有人集合起来，快！”  
铃就在医务室旁边的大门外面，摇铃后建筑物内的楼梯震动起来，高矮不齐的孩子们从楼上跑下来，一双双眼睛在跑过时好奇地盯着新面孔。  
“秃子！”  
“子弹头！”  
“安静！”  
最后一个孩子跑过，被奈尔迁怒了。可怜的孩子被拍了一下头：“我没说话！”  
“保持安静！”  
学校的操场仅仅是一块沙地，雪被堆在沙地边缘，还有几棵已经枯萎的草攀在沙地边的石缝上。孩子们在操场上整齐的列阵站着，老师们在门前站成一排。  
“我把大家召集起来的原因是韩吉小姐成了一场阴谋袭击的受害者，根据我们‘行动-反应’的准则，肇事者将受到严厉的处罚。如果在三秒内找不到肇事者，所有人都要关六小时的禁闭，轮流进行，直到找到肇事者。”奈尔冷冷地盯着面前的孩子们，每一个人都有嫌疑。  
“一，二，三。”奈尔冰冷的声音回荡在沙地里，没有人举手或站出来。  
“没有人？很显然。”奈尔转过头跟金发的高个子老师说：“米克，把名册拿过来。”米克递上夹在臂弯里的黑皮册子，奈尔又把利威尔叫过来，面对孩子们说：“利威尔·阿克曼是这里新来的学监，还没来得及认识你们，由他来决定受惩罚的人。”利威尔扫了一眼孩子们，没有人敢说话。  
“你在里面随便挑个名字。”奈尔把名册递给利威尔。  
“如果您允许我提个小建议……”米克在后面微微向前倾，试探性地说。  
“不，让他来。”米克缩了回去。  
利威尔皱了皱眉头，还是打开名册。孩子们在下面脸色有些苍白地看着他。  
“柯尼。”  
“真不走运。米克，把柯尼带走。”  
“不是我干的，我什么都没做！”柯尼被拉进门里还试图挣扎一下。  
“安静！”  
“我不去！我不去！……”  
声音渐渐弱了下来。  
操场上，孩子们低头私语着发出蜜蜂一样嗡嗡的声音。  
“安静！”奈尔板着脸：“顺便，只要没找出肇事者，一切娱乐活动将被取消，禁止接受任何外来探访！因此，我要求你们尽快把肇事者揭发出来。”  
“那只会让他们相互诽谤。”利威尔小声地说。奈尔立即转身瞪着他：“像每个新来的员工，你拥有慷慨的同情心，再过几天我们走着瞧。你代替的是威尔曼先生的位置，他会跟你交接工作。”

“这是干净的床单。”橙黄色短发的女仆把床单放在房间内，威尔曼在房间内收拾准备离去。  
利威尔扫了一眼房间内部，角落里落着灰，把他浑身鸡皮疙瘩都激起来了。看来后面还要花时间搞清洁。  
“您为什么离开呢？”利威尔随口一问。  
威尔曼从床上挺起腰，把袖子挽起来，露出绑着绷带的伤口，蹦带上还渗着血：“还没痊愈的伤口，被剪刀捅了一下。”威尔曼转过身把行李箱合起来“这都是因为我没收了萨布尔的香烟。”  
他提起行李箱，绕开利威尔走到走廊里，放了一根烟夹在耳朵上，回头对身后的利威尔说道：“据我所知，是让在韩吉小姐的门上做了手脚，我刚刚在走在走廊上听到了他们的对话。”  
“那你为什么什么都不说？”  
“那事情就复杂了，我不想错过公交车。韩吉小姐应该是揭穿了他的骗局而被报复的，这正是让的风格。”  
利威尔跟着威尔曼走下楼梯，威尔曼跟他交代学生的问题：“让，这个名字你要记住了，让。还有艾伦，是的，艾伦·耶格尔，虽然话不多，但你要提防他。天使的脸蛋，魔鬼的内心。”  
利威尔在门口停住了，威尔曼穿过仿佛要防御巨型猛兽的铁门，走到外面冷冽的日光里，头也不回地离开了。

包扎好伤口后，韩吉顶着白色的绷带，带着利威尔继续参观学校，在楼梯口一面墙面有些裂痕的白墙上挂着几张黑白人像，都是面貌漂亮的女人。  
“这是我们的慈善捐助人，那边是课程表。”韩吉指了指另一边的墙，那里挂着一块板子，上面写着每个老师的名字和课程，比如校长奈尔教历史和语文，其余的课程似乎都是由埃尔文·史密斯先生来教授。  
身后传来木门打开的声音，利威尔和韩吉同时回头，一个高高的，发际线偏高的金发男人从沉重的木门后绕出来，手里夹着课本和名册。  
“埃尔文先生，给你介绍一下我们的新学监！”  
他们走到埃尔文先生面前，埃尔文用蓝色的眼珠子盯着他们。  
“我是利威尔·阿克曼。”利威尔先介绍了自己。  
“像你这样的年级做学监？”  
“我曾经做过老师。”  
“哦，那好极了。”埃尔文抬了抬比常人粗的眉毛，转身就走。  
“抱歉，他已经不会说笑了。”韩吉在埃尔文离开时在利威尔耳边耳语了几句：“你的课堂就在那里，你该去了，已经迟到了。”  
他深吸一口气，推开起码有三四米高的木门，进入走廊后就像进入了噪音的海洋，孩子们的喊叫和打闹声一拨高过一拨，越靠近课室越吵。他经过一根长长的晾衣杆，上面挂满孩子们厚厚的外套和起球的毛衣。  
课室门近在眼前，一双眼睛无意间透过门上的玻璃往外看，蓝色的眼睛猛然瞪大，慌乱地回过头喊了几句什么，在他身后有站在课桌上扔纸球的，上窜下跳的，使劲敲打课桌的学生，听到警告后马上把手里的纸团都收起来，规规矩矩地坐回原位，双手交叠放在课桌上。  
利威尔在门后站了一会，等里面的人完全安静下来了再进去。刚进门就飘来一股烟草烧焦的味道，他偏头，看到门旁的人体骨架的嘴里叼着一根点着的香烟。学生们哄笑了一下，他表现得不怎么在意，把香烟拔下来扔到地上踩灭火种：“任何人在学校内都不许吸烟，包括你，先生。”他看了一眼骨架，仿佛那真的是一个在校内违规吸烟的人。孩子们似乎是为他有趣哄笑了一声。  
他盯着坐在教室里的孩子们，又或者，一群小野兽？他已经见识过他们的胆量和厉害了，从威尔曼先生伤口里。他知道这群孩子可能跟他以前教过的学生都大不相同，但是他不打算改变教学方式——  
他的脚被讲台拌了一下，手里的文件夹摔了出来。  
座位上的孩子发了疯一样，瞬间开始起哄。一个穿着蓝色薄毛衣的孩子窜出来，手疾眼快地把利威尔的文件夹抽走，抛给后面的同学，紧接着孩子们像配合优秀的球员一样把文件夹抛来抛去，当利威尔恼羞成怒地上前抓住那个最初拿走文件夹的孩子——孩子的手里刚好接住了文件夹——的时候，课室的门突然打开了。身着整齐黑色西装的校长走了进来，板着脸冷冰冰地盯着孩子们，孩子们瞬间又像训练有素的士兵一样立正并把手收在另一只手的手肘下方。  
“他干了什么？”  
利威尔犹豫了一下：“不，他什么都没干，先生。”穿蓝色毛衣的孩子抬头看了他一眼，里面夹杂着疑惑。  
“怎么会没什么，你不是想惩罚他吗？”  
“不先生，我刚刚要写黑板问他们问题，您进来时我正要求他们安静下来。”  
校长用能让人极不舒服的眼神盯了利威尔一会：“下不为例。”校长还是妥协了，转身离开教室。  
等奈尔离开后，利威尔推了一把穿蓝色毛衣的孩子，让他站到墙角那去面壁思过。然后他转过身，站在讲台前面对全班的孩子。  
“好了，现在你们对我有更深的理解了，我们有件事必须要做。”利威尔用极有威慑力的眼神扫视下方。“现在，你们有一位同学正在被关紧闭，而他什么都没干。或许我看上去什么都不懂但是事实并非如此。我知道肇事者是谁，我给他十五秒时间来自首。”他抬起左手，拉起袖子露出手腕上的表。  
他时不时抬眼看一下面前的学生。五秒过去了，有孩子在四处观望，好奇是谁干的。十秒过去了，开始有人用耳语的音量跟隔壁的人讨论。十五秒后，没有人站起来。  
“太迟了。”利威尔放下手臂：“让，谁是让？”  
“是我，先生。”墙角发出了一个颤颤巍巍的声音，穿着蓝色毛衣的孩子嘴唇有些苍白，看上去可怜巴巴的。  
“是你弄伤了韩吉小姐。”利威尔走近，鹰爪一样有力的手掌抓住他的手臂，作势要把他拖走。  
“不，不是我干的！”  
“我不是在询问而是在确认。”他把让拖到教室门门口，回头对着课室内的学生说：“我不在的时候，希望有一位严肃的先生能管理课堂纪律，如果我的第一感觉没错的话，那位先生叫——耶格尔先生。”  
孩子们在下面哄笑起来，利威尔当没听到：“谁是艾伦·耶格尔？”  
“是我，先生。”一个声音犹犹豫豫地说，棕发的孩子举起手，看上去十四五岁的样子，略显苍白的皮肤上长着一双湖水一样的眼睛。  
“你到讲台上管理纪律。”  
艾伦站起来，露出一身明显尺寸过大的毛衣，里面的衬衣还有一半没有束到裤子里，垂在外面。他慢慢走向讲台，利威尔在后面说：“不错嘛，打扮时髦。听说酷哥都有领导才能，你可要好好表现了。”  
他转身面向让，孩子惊恐地望着他：“而你，跟我到校长室去。”

“发发慈悲吧！先生！”路上，让试图摆脱利威尔。  
“发慈悲？对那些无辜被关禁闭的同学们，你有发过慈悲吗？对被伤到的韩吉小姐，你有发过慈悲吗？”  
“我没想伤害她，我只是想开个玩笑。”  
怒火窜上心头，正想直接把让拉进校长室时，他听到了楼下孩子的喊叫声。他拽着让躲到走廊里。奈尔正拎着一个孩子的耳朵上楼：“我受够了，听到了吗？得到办公室里好好教训你一顿……”  
校长室的门咚地关上。  
“那是谁？”  
“是法兰兹，他被单独分开了，这已经是第三次了。他刚从紧闭室被拉出来。”  
“那也总不会挨打。”说着利威尔拉起让的手臂。“不——”让身体向后倾试图抽回手臂，这时校长室内传出孩子的哀嚎，混杂着啜泣声，还有椅子磕碰地板的声音，奈尔叫骂声。  
那些声音像一只手捏紧心脏，绝望与恐惧的气息从房间里溢出。利威尔盯了一会校长办公室，回头看着身后惊恐的让。  
“好吧，你可以不去校长室，这件事也可以私下处理。你把韩吉小姐伤得很重，真的很重。我可以不把你交给校长，但我仍要惩罚你。从今天起，你要去医务室帮忙，你负责照看韩吉小姐，直到她康复为止，好吗？”  
让低下头，一副悔过的样子，顺从地点点头。

他们回到教室，混乱程度不低于利威尔第一次准备踏进教室那会。艾伦正在黑板上涂涂画画，不断有纸团砸到黑板上，里面孩子们看上去都快把简陋的教室拆了。  
看到他走进来，所有人都立即规规矩矩地坐下，双手叠在桌上，除了艾伦。他走到讲台旁，艾伦不知所措地看着他，手里还捏着粉笔，人证俱全。黑板上画着一个人头，短短的头发下画着一双极细的死鱼眼，下面是一张滑稽的香肠嘴。  
“不错嘛，啊？”他抬眼看了一下艾伦：“给我个侧面，相信我能画的更好。”他伸手把艾伦转过去，抬起他的下巴，抓起粉笔开始在黑板上画。期间艾伦转过头想偷看，都被利威尔手动扭过头去。最后画完后，他让艾伦“欣赏”了一下黑板画——画上的艾伦有滑稽的大鼻子和“完美”的微笑——再让艾伦回到座位上去。  
“好了，为了更好认识你们，我需要你们在一张小纸片上写上你们的名字，年龄和未来想从事的职业。”  
出乎他意料，孩子们都写的很认真。他在课桌间的走道里巡着，注意到班里最小的孩子正咬着笔头，没有下笔。  
是法尔科。  
利威尔靠近法尔科，撑在课桌上压低身子：“你为什么不写？”  
“……我不知道写什么。”  
“写什么都可以。写吧，小伙子。”

孩子们的宿舍空旷而巨大，大家都睡在同一间房间里，唯一的私人空间是每个人的床，能被其他同学轻而易举地入侵。利威尔的房间就在宿舍里，紧挨着墙壁，跟孩子们的床铺间只隔着一层木板和一个窗户。房间内的墙上钉着几个柜子，他在其中一个柜子里放好他的皮制文件夹，上锁。  
夜晚，他坐在床上借着灯光一张一张地查看孩子们白天写的纸片。所有人想从事的职业都美好极了，两个消防员，三个牛仔，一个驯虎员，四个亡命徒，两个间谍，一个拿破仑将军，一个热气球驾驶员，三个战士，就是没有一个人想成为学监。

“看呐，莫布里特，新的学监让学生自发来照顾我，而他有权不来，这完全是他自愿的。”韩吉躺在病床上，旁边是穿着西装的医生莫布里特。莫布里特正在给韩吉擦拭伤口，再把染血的纱布放到让递过来的盘子上。  
“所以该相信奇迹还是会发生的。”莫布里特朝韩吉笑笑，眼睛含着笑意地看着让。  
利威尔敲了敲门，韩吉喊了声请进，看到是利威尔，她开始向莫布里特介绍利威尔。  
“看，这是我们的新学监利威尔。”  
“你好。”  
“你好。”  
相互问好后莫布里特开始整理床上的工具，把金属的剪刀，镊子都放进皮夹里：“佐耶小姐，说实话你待的地方真是够恶劣的，如果我是你，我早就绝望透顶了，因为你对他们实在是太有耐心了。”  
“我是不会抱怨的，该抱怨的是孩子们。这儿甚至有个孩子死了呢。”  
“死了？”  
“那个孩子叫萨布尔，他从宿舍楼跳楼自杀了。他是个孤儿，所有人都说他无药可救，但其实不是的。这是个小可怜，只是需要人去理解。”韩吉把目光移到一直低着头的让身上，目光都变的温柔了不少。  
利威尔只是看着让，他知道让在内疚。  
“这也是个害羞的孩子。”最后他们离开时韩吉和蔼地拍拍低着头的让的手臂，温和地笑着。

第二天上午，在米克的“一二三，一二三”的跑步口令里，利威尔找到在看孩子们跑步的奈尔。  
“啊，你这么快就要离开我们了？”  
“不，先生，我想试着做个实验，是关于韩吉小姐的意外。”  
“那不是一起意外。”奈尔冷冷地自上而下地盯着他。  
“当然，不过我希望您能批准三件事。”他打从心底不想用敬语。  
“怎么。”  
“第一，您取消禁止娱乐活动的禁令。第二，您要允许我自己来惩罚肇事者。第三，您要允许我不透露他的姓名。”  
“只要你能抓住他？”  
“当然。”  
“你很自负。你觉得你能够抓住肇事者。”奈尔盯了他一会：“好，很好，如果你同意，我就取消禁止娱乐活动的禁令。只是如果抓不住肇事者，我就是大傻瓜一个。”奈尔转身走向学校楼梯。  
“我知道谁是肇事者。”  
“噢，那是谁？”奈尔停下看着他。  
“那意味着您允许我不透露他的姓名。”  
“好，很好。”奈尔有些怒气了，指着他：“只是你要管好你的学生！尤其别跟我抱怨你的班级！”  
“我觉得我已经控制好情况了。”  
“哈哈，你说的真好听，伙计！”奈尔头也不回地回办公室去了。

但是回到宿舍，看到的却让他心脏一沉——他锁上的柜子被撬开了，里面空无一物，文件夹被打开放在床上，内容物不翼而飞。  
他急忙跑到操场上去，孩子们正在那里上体育课。  
“这些不是色情照片。”  
“我从没听说过里面是色情照片。”  
“上面写着什么？”  
“《四重唱》，男高音，利威尔·阿克曼作……”  
“这些是乐谱。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“这不是摩斯码吗？或者一种密码，他或许是个间谍。”艾伦翻看着那些他看不懂的字符。  
“对对，一个混在学监里的间谍。”  
一个黑色的身影猝不及防地闪进男厕所，浑身散发着低气压，愤怒地皱着眉头看着他们。他们甚至来不及把乐谱藏起来。  
“把那些还给我。”利威尔把厕所地上的乐谱都捡起来，那可都是他的心血。  
“发生什么了吗？”米克从外面探头进来，高大的身材有着与生俱来的压迫力。  
“没什么。这些是乐谱。”利威尔故作镇定地站起来，把乐谱亮出来。  
“用来干嘛？”  
“合唱。”  
“看不出来。”米克招招手，示意里面的三个孩子走出来：“出来吧，合唱队。”  
等孩子们都回到操场上，米克走进来对利威尔说：“别这样，利威尔。”  
“什么？”  
“这次我当没看见。”米克转身回到操场上。  
利威尔跟上去：“你真是看什么都觉得是坏事。”  
“在这里吗？是的。”米克的眼里透着厌恶。

这天晚上，他准备回宿舍让孩子们熄灯睡觉时，发现里面热闹非凡。隐隐约约能听到“死鱼眼啊你完蛋了”的歌声。  
他静悄悄地走近，推开门，绝大部分的孩子都没发现他来了，玩疯了一样扔团成一团睡衣和枕头。只有最靠近他的一圈孩子安静下来。他沿着走道一直走到宿舍里面，像走进一个狂风肆虐的森林，经过时身后的树木无一不平静下来站定的。他甚至听到了口琴的声音。  
柯尼坐在靠里面的床铺上吹口琴，吹一段唱一段“这里轮不到你做主”。其他孩子的歌声渐渐弱下来，他没有留意不对劲的地方：“嘿，伙计们，怎么不唱了……”他一回头，新学监正笔直地站在旁边盯着他。他不知所措地站起来。  
“你叫柯尼，对吗？”  
“先生，我什么都没做。”  
“不，你在唱歌，还走音。来啊。继续唱啊，唱‘死鱼眼啊你完蛋了’。”  
柯尼蠕动了一下嘴唇，用颤颤巍巍的声音唱“死鱼眼啊你完蛋了”。  
“这轮不到你做主。”  
“这轮不到你做主。”  
“你可能从未听说过你唱歌像海妖。”后面看热闹的孩子们大笑起来。  
一个年龄较小的孩子走上前：“先生，你公文夹里的真的是乐谱吗？”  
“看好你们自己的东西。下次要是被我发现有人再翻我的东西，可有你们好看的。”利威尔顿了一下：“现在，保持安静，都上床睡觉去！”  
穿着蓝白条睡衣的孩子们纷纷散去，找到自己的床位躺下。  
利威尔回到自己的房间，他只要拉开窗帘就能看到整间宿舍的情况。现在，他隐隐约约能听到有人在吹口哨，调子恰好是刚才孩子们起哄的“死鱼眼啊你完蛋了，这里轮不到你做主”。  
躺在床上，他有了些头绪。孩子们虽然唱不好，但他们爱唱，其中几个的嗓音甚至还不错。这群孩子真的无药可救吗？  
他早就发誓永不放弃创作，现在是，未来也是。他又重新爬起来，把公文夹翻出来，里面夹着一些空白的乐谱。他拿起笔开始在上面写音符。  
宿舍里，艾伦翻了个身，他的床刚好在利威尔房间窗户的旁边，而对他来说，利威尔房间里的灯光太亮了。

一月二十三日，意外发生的一个星期后，韩吉小姐的病情突然恶化了。让和利威尔只能无能为力地站在走廊上看着白袍的医生用担架把韩吉抬走，外面的日光显得有些惨白。  
“她会死吗？”让贴着利威尔，试图寻找一些依靠。  
“……不会，他们会治好她的。”利威尔拍拍他的肩膀。

奈尔的语文课对每个孩子都是一场考验。  
“法尔科，你真是没救了。最后一个问题，玛丽莎内是怎么死的？”奈尔面前摊开着课本，他带着老花镜等待法尔科的回答。  
法尔科甚至不敢看奈尔，歪着嘴唇，显然是不会的样子。  
毕竟他是这里最小的孩子。利威尔知道这里的环境恶劣，他想起了萨布尔，“池塘之底”对每个孩子来说都是噩梦。  
他刚好站在奈尔后面。在奈尔一言不发地等待答案时，利威尔举起手做出开枪的手势，立即被法尔科注意到了。  
法尔科的眼睛轱辘一转，天真地笑起来：“打猎死的？”  
孩子们哄堂大笑。奈尔叹了口气，在手掌下的笔记本写了写：“是被枪决的。明天前抄答案一百遍。”  
法尔科垂头丧气地回到座位上，奈尔宣布下课。  
当孩子们散去时，奈尔叫住了爱尔敏。  
“爱尔敏！过来，孩子。”  
爱尔敏顶着一丛金发走了过去。  
“拿着，这是你作文的奖励。你把这个拿给玛丽夫人，她会给你小饼干。你知道玛丽莎内是被枪决的吧？”  
“是的，先生！就像拿破仑一样！”  
奈尔抬手捂着脸：“算了，你出去吧。”  
爱尔敏走下讲台，奈尔叫住了即将踏出教室门口的艾伦。  
“我看到你在我的课堂上做笔记。我得说，你的认真参与让我吃惊。把你的笔记本给我看看。”  
艾伦没说话，也没有动，只是惶恐地看着校长。  
奈尔看他没动，气势汹汹地起身走到艾伦的位置上翻出那本笔记本。艾伦和利威尔对视了一下，利威尔知道肯定不会有好事发生了。奈尔翻开笔记本，找到今天写的那一页，拿给利威尔。  
“真迷人啊，来，欣赏一下他的拼写。”  
那一页上画着显然是厕所的地方，一坨粪便和一个歪歪扭扭跪在粪便前面的人，下面写着——  
“奈尔先生在厕所里吃屎。”利威尔挑了一下眉毛。  
“阿克曼先生，关他十五天的紧闭。”说罢，奈尔转身就走。  
利威尔合上那本笔记本，艾伦只是用绿汪汪的眼睛看着他，什么都没说。

“法尔科，可怜的孩子，父母在占领期间死了，只剩下一个生死不明的哥哥。”米克边吃边说：“之前他哥哥还没失踪时，每个星期六都回来看他。现在当然没有人来了，我们还是会告诉他下个星期六，一直这样下去。”  
“直接告诉他真相不是更好吗？”  
“我们重复了上百遍，根本不管用。现在我们让他站在门口，这样他会好受一些。”  
利威尔了然。  
教师饭桌旁边的学生饭桌突然起了争执，嚷嚷声越来越大，米克跑过去，连餐巾都没来得及摘下：“安静！”学生们坐回原位，该吃饭的吃饭。  
“看见了吗？‘行动-反应’！”  
利威尔面无表情地嚼了几口豆子。  
“有人在会客室等艾伦。”名为佩特拉的橙黄色头发女仆抱着一大篮衣服在饭堂门口说。  
“艾伦在紧闭室，暂时不能出来。”  
“那你们自己跟她说去。”佩特拉回去忙她的了。

身为学监，利威尔自然负责会面被阻的家长。  
来会面的人是艾伦的妈妈。利威尔在会客室找到她时，她正站在窗边眺望远方。她长着跟艾伦一样柔软的棕发和一双翡翠般美丽的绿眸。眼角细小的皱纹暗示了她的年龄，但是遮不住她的美丽。窗边的阳光给她镶上一条金边，让她看上去更像是一个塑像，一件艺术品。  
“你好，夫人。我是新来的学监。”  
“你好。”显然她注意到了艾伦不在：“艾伦呢？她又被关紧闭了？”  
利威尔犹豫了，“又”？显然艾伦惹麻烦不是一天两天的事了。  
“不，夫人，他被送去拔牙了，他的一颗牙齿松了。他今晚回来。”  
“噢……”她这才想起自己没有自我介绍：“我是卡尔拉·耶格尔，艾伦的母亲。”她提着一个篮子：“我知道今天不是探访日，但我只有现在才有空，今晚还要上班……我可以托您带些东西给他吗？”  
“当然。”  
卡尔拉带来的都是一些防寒的衣服，她怕儿子在学校里冻坏，只能力所能及地带些衣服来。身为单身母亲，她为儿子的叛逆感到绝望——一个内向的孩子，因屡次逃课而被公立学校开除，当违反母亲意愿时，艾伦被送进了“池塘之底”。面对法官声明时，她说，至少艾伦在这里能在中午和晚上时吃上热饭。

一月三十日，实验正式开始。他让孩子们轮流唱一首歌，再根据嗓音来把他们分成男高音，男低音之类。只是，艾伦被关紧闭了。暂时不能为他安排合唱团的位置让利威尔感到一些遗憾。  
最开始时是训练节奏。当奈尔还在校长办公室剪鼻毛时，孩子们在教室里开心地拍打桌子。他们的“顽皮捣蛋”第一次能“合法”地在课堂上展示，其中一些人笑着拍桌子，觉得这个有趣极了。  
然后是教孩子们音调，当然不排除一些实在没有音乐细胞的孩子。  
“来唱do——”  
“do↓——”胡佛实在是唱不上去。  
“不存在这个音。算了，你过来。”利威尔朝胡佛招招手，拿起他的指挥棒，像国王给骑士封号一样，指挥棒轻轻落在胡佛的发顶：“把手张开——对，就是这样。现在，我任命你为乐谱架。”他拿起乐谱放到胡佛的两只手掌中间。  
他带着孩子们把九个音调重复唱了几次，孩子们唱的都很不错，合唱队的雏形已经出来了。

每天晚上，利威尔都让孩子们简单地练习他的新作品。  
这不是什么伟大艺术，但他启发了孩子们的兴趣，而为了更进一步，他需要上级的支持。  
“什么？一个合唱队？”奈尔摘下他的老花镜。  
“没错。”  
“可怜的阿克曼，你完全没有搞清楚这里的情况。你要是能让他们唱出来，那我就是音乐之王了！”  
“不不不，别跟我提什么之王。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他们已经开始唱了。”  
“那既然你已经开始了，为什么还要征求我的同意呢？”奈尔愤怒地把老花镜摔到桌面上：“我不喜欢你的方式！”  
“好吧，我也会开心的，让他们唱唱歌。只是，如果事情搞砸了，你要被辞退！去吧。”奈尔最终还是妥协了。

二月八日，当利威尔准备第一次合唱排练，奈尔拿艾伦出气了。艾伦刚被关完紧闭又被处以半个月的校园公共服务。  
在利威尔不知道的课室外，当课室内的孩子们用稚嫩的声音欢快地唱着“从前有个小个子，名叫耶格卡拉比”的时候，艾伦拿着垃圾铲和扫把站在门边听，目光从站成一排排的同学身上移到利威尔显得有些白皙的侧脸上。  
他不知道心里涌起的冲动是什么，但是他羡慕那些在课室里唱歌的人。每次利威尔下课都会留下笔记在黑板上，上面写着音调和音符，艾伦趁夜晚大家都离开教室的时候偷偷溜进去，撑在讲台上一遍一遍地学着同学们白天上课时那样练习发音。他不屑于直接找利威尔，在他看来，所有学监都是垃圾。

二月二十五日，一个心理医生访问了学校，带来了一个从圣菲亚少管所出来的少年莱纳。他们——一群心理医生——希望把莱纳当成研究对象，查看他在更加自由的环境的适应程度。  
莱纳显然比课室里的绝大部分学生都要年长和强壮，利威尔能感受到他的危险程度不低。  
莱纳上课的第一天，利威尔让他来唱首歌。  
“我会唱歌，但是你不会喜欢听的。”莱纳倚靠在柜子上，一副不良少年的样子。  
“总得试一下，来吧。”  
莱纳站在利威尔面前，深吸一口气，用浑厚的声音唱出低俗的歌词：“在克莱尔面前，我掏出了小弟弟……”  
“好了，停下，停下！”  
“我早跟你说了，你不会喜欢听的。”  
利威尔没理他，低下头在笔记本上写了写：“还不错，你有一把男中音的好嗓子，站到男低音后面去。”  
“你说什么？”莱纳大步向前靠近利威尔，直到两人的距离只剩下几厘米，几乎要撞上他。莱纳睁大眼睛充满敌意地盯着利威尔，好像下一秒他就要挥拳打人。  
“意思是说唱歌声音比较低沉。”利威尔皱起眉头，瞪回去。如果莱纳想动手，他当然有把握控制住莱纳。  
莱纳喷了口气在他脸上，利威尔不为所动。看到没达到目的，他扭头就走，把课室门摔地山响。  
“好了，别管他。”胡佛会意，拿起乐谱站在利威尔面前，他们继续合唱练习。

几天后，艾伦的校园公共服务终于结束了，他回到了课堂。  
利威尔当然还记着合唱队还没给艾伦分配位置，所以按照旧例，他让艾伦随便唱首歌。  
艾伦面无表情地看着他，显然不想开口。  
“你的嗓子如何，来展示一下。”  
艾伦朝他吐吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。  
“你的嗓子一定不怎么样，不是所有人都五音俱全。”利威尔装作失望地回到讲台，刚转身面对合唱队，莱纳就摔门而出，然后是艾伦，后面竟然还跟着胡佛。  
“你去哪？”  
“上厕所。”  
“等等！”下一秒，下课铃响。利威尔失望地把乐谱扔到桌上，孩子们纷纷散去，离开教室。

当然了，莱纳惹出的麻烦只是个开始。三月份，莱纳除了跟无辜的马可和让打架之外，还试图偷走米克的手表。  
利威尔站在二楼的窗户眼睁睁看着莱纳被米克拖去紧闭室：“等等！”  
“等什么等！‘行动-反应’！他试图偷走我的手表，我要关他紧闭！”  
“可他是我唯一的男中音……”利威尔拍拍窗沿，叹了口气。  
莱纳要被关一个月的紧闭，这对利威尔带的班或许是件好事，至少没有人带头违反纪律。  
就在利威尔头疼如何让艾伦开口唱歌时，艾伦却开始迟到了。  
课上到一半艾伦才进来。  
“你去哪了？”  
那双能迷倒一片小姑娘的绿眸无畏地直面他：“关你什么事。”  
利威尔皱起眉头，还是拿起指挥棒，让合唱队继续练习。

三月二十九日，那本不是家长探访的日子，艾伦的妈妈卡尔拉却来了。  
“我希望您能在明天把这个交给艾伦。”卡尔拉带来了一个篮子，里面装着面包和火腿——难得的肉类——还有一张写着花体字母“Happy Birthday”的卡片。  
“明天是艾伦的生日，我没能支付的起蛋糕……但起码让我把这些礼物交给他。”  
“我会按时给他的，夫人。”利威尔答应下来。  
为了防止丢失，他把篮子拿到了自己的房间里保存。夜晚他完成创作，把乐谱放回公文夹时，他发现乐谱硌到什么了。他伸手掏了一下，是一块银色的怀表，他前几天刚买回来的。  
莫名其妙地，他想起了艾伦爱迟到的不良行为。书桌上，烛光照亮了写着“Happy Birthday”的卡片。  
思考片刻，他用手帕仔细地擦了擦怀表，用一张新手帕包好怀表放进篮子里。  
他在第二天把篮子交给艾伦，他看起来挺惊讶的，利威尔让他中午在食堂慢慢吃他的生日礼物。  
当然了，他确信艾伦发现了那块怀表，因为第二天，艾伦上课变准时了。这是好事，至少利威尔不用想办法把艾伦迟到的事瞒过去了。

“池塘之底”的春天显得更湿润一些，雨渐渐变多了。  
艾伦在某天下午偷溜出了学校。虽然不知道他是怎么做到的，或许是在跑操的时候溜走的。几乎没人发现他的失踪，除了利威尔。  
那天的雨下得很大，很少人会在那种天气出门，教师们也放松了警惕。利威尔想找艾伦谈谈，但是他找不到艾伦。  
艾伦大概在黄昏前回来，浑身都湿透了，棕色的短发像海带一样贴在头上，低着头像迷途的小狗。利威尔看到他，什么都没说就放他进来了。  
对于这次失踪，艾伦不愿意透露一个字。只有十几年后，他们间的一次述旧，艾伦才告诉利威尔，那天下午他跑到城里了。卡尔拉在一家餐厅里工作，日复一日地在里面端盘子，擦餐桌。他躲在一辆昂贵的黑色汽车后面，透过巨大的玻璃看着卡尔拉工作。他就这样蹲了几个小时。述旧时，艾伦为自己没有生病而感到庆幸。至于那次失踪的动机是什么，他已经记不清了，或许是因为莱纳的一句话吧。

夜晚的走廊即使是开灯之后还是有些昏暗。利威尔走在走廊上，他要去拿白天落在教室里的乐谱。打开第一次跟史密斯交谈的那扇门后，他听到教室里传出的歌声。有人在教室里唱他今天白天时教孩子们唱的歌，声音婉转轻脆，高音嘹亮。  
他无声无息地靠近，透过课室木门上小窗子，他看到一个高挑的，穿着过长毛衣的孩子。是艾伦，他正在看着黑板上的歌词唱。  
他听完了一整段，然后推门而入。艾伦马上站直看着他，仿佛做错了什么——事实上他也确实做错了，这个时间是禁止学生逗留教室的。  
“你在干什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“不，你在唱歌。学校内部守则第八条，禁止学生单独进入教室。如果是奈尔先生，他会罚你明天早上抄一百遍作业。但问题是，在我看来你在做不应该的事情，违反纪律，打架，跟流氓扎堆。或许别人会失望，但是我不会。从明天起，你也要参加合唱队，还有音乐课，每天都要来！听到了吗？”  
艾伦点点头，利威尔让他回去睡觉。当然了，利威尔不知道艾伦回宿舍的一路上都是偷笑着的。  
晚上，利威尔完成他的创作后，正在伏案写日记。总有一些东西需要记下来。或许艾伦自己感觉不到，但他的嗓子是个奇迹，预示着一种异乎寻常的音色。  
从第二天开始，随着合唱队的进步，利威尔开始想方设法地给他开小灶，抓住一切可能的时间着重培养他——下课后、上课前的一点时间，包括在去饭堂的路上，甚至跑操过后的十几分钟。  
有一段时间他几乎一整天都跟艾伦在一起，为了纠正他的站姿，让他站的更笔直，这样才能更好地把那奇迹一样的声音发出来。

到了五月时，合唱队的水平已经靠近利威尔设想的程度了。他的男低音和男高音们的吟唱像满天星一样簇拥着一朵高枝的花，而那朵花就是艾伦。他知道那朵花还未完全绽放，但是已经足够了，他明白艾伦也在努力，而且他也打从心底地高兴，在合唱队里歌唱能看到艾伦那没有人期待过的笑容。

在哈默的《黑夜》练习中，每个孩子都在努力地唱出来。黑暗中的小芽毕竟还是小芽，向光的欲望不会改变，他们只是需要一点兴趣，一点希望，就能踏上荣耀之路。  
合唱队唱出最后一个音节后，课室门被猛地打开。金发的史密斯走进来，难以置信地看着这群孩子：“怎么，可是，是您让孩子们唱起歌来的吗？”  
利威尔快速转过身去整理乐谱，他已经占用了下一节课的时间了，再这样下去他的同事可要不高兴了，严重的甚至会影响到合唱队。  
“是啊，先生你在抱怨吗？”  
“哦不，正好相反，我热爱音乐，我也时常哼上两小曲呢。”利威尔朝他点点头，却被突然唱起歌来的埃尔文惊了一下：“快乐就在眼前，为何要等待~”  
利威尔鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，埃尔文连调子都没搭上。他拿起公文夹就走，在门边止住脚步：“祝你愉快。”  
“也祝你愉快，我亲爱的同事。”史密斯把课本往桌上一放，原本神采奕奕的面孔一下子变的呆板起来：“现在翻开课本第27页……”

那天夜里照常在宿舍里进行训练，利威尔让孩子们唱到他上次教到艾伦的地方就停下了，毕竟艾伦的高音是整个合唱队的灵魂。  
“为什么停下了？”  
“后面的我还没教你。”  
“但是我会唱后面的部分。”  
利威尔看了他一会，决定信任他，于是重新拿起指挥棒，孩子们继续唱。艾伦完美地完成了他的那部分。哪怕明白艾伦的天份有多么得异禀，利威尔还是忍不住惊讶了。  
艾伦对他微微笑着，他当然不会告诉利威尔，前几个晚上他在教室里偷偷练习过，同时他也庆幸利威尔没有注意到他淡淡的黑眼圈。

五月的阳光充足，良好的光照自然能照亮孩子们的心。孩子们比以前更活跃了，体育课在操场上踢足球的孩子多了不少。  
当然了，这样的光也能让女孩们发现令她们心跳不已的存在。  
数学课上，坐在窗边的艾伦像平常一样开始分神——明媚的阳光让他更容易看到窗外的美景，让本来无聊的数学课更显得无趣。但是如果把目光向下移……  
在下面走道走着的，是利威尔和另一位女性。  
他看得出来那是奈尔的女儿之一，应该是长女。她有着瀑布一样的黑色长发折射出棕色的光，酒红色的裙摆像高级餐馆里摆放的鲜嫩玫瑰。在过去的几个月里，偶尔有晴天而且足够干燥的时候，奈尔的女儿们总会跑到后山的平缓山坡上野餐。学校里的男孩子当然被禁止接近她们，所以一些年龄稍大的男孩子总趴在窗边，看看平时极少接触的异性。坐在窗边的艾伦不可避免地被挤着，他对女孩子们不感兴趣——他把所有精力都放到训练上了，还有难以记下的歌词，自从合唱队水平提高之后，歌词不再局限于日常用语，而是更高深的词汇，一看就知道是受教育的水平不一样的人写出来的。不过，在窗边的好处还是有的，至少他记得住那几个女孩的模样。  
此时他能看得到奈尔的长女跟利威尔贴的很近，几乎是依偎在利威尔身上。  
怒火和酸涩在心底奔涌。他不知道是哪里来的勇气，抓起课桌上的墨水瓶就往下扔。当然了他可不敢扔到奈尔家的大小姐身上，那样的话可就不是关紧闭和搞卫生这么简单了，于是他扔到了利威尔头上。  
果不其然那女孩发出尖叫声，利威尔满腔怒火，顶着满头的墨水抬头看看是哪个小鬼干的好事。  
一个棕色的脑袋在窗边消失了。  
艾伦以为至少在今晚，他会迎来惩罚，但是没有。利威尔像什么都没发生过一样，该训练时训练，该吃饭时吃饭。不过在他看来，利威尔还是采取了行动。  
那天晚上，合唱队的训练如期进行。等准备唱他的高音独唱那部分时，身为指挥的利威尔却没有转向他。  
“我的那部分呢？”艾伦打断了训练。  
“什么？”  
“我的独唱！”  
“啊，对，你的独唱。不，没什么独唱了，你的嗓子不错，不过这里不是缺了谁就不行。你唱，或者你不唱，我都无所谓。”  
艾伦咬紧牙关，愤怒地摔门而出，一边离去，一边还能听到利威尔吩咐同学继续唱的声音。

之后的几个星期里艾伦虽然没有缺席，但也没参加合唱，而且利威尔也没有给他唱的机会。  
正在他琢磨怎么让利威尔消气的时候，韩吉痊愈并回到学校。  
那一天，她刚进门就被孩子们围地水泄不通。孩子们笑着抱着她，韩吉很高兴能得到这么热烈的欢迎，毕竟这都是一群善良的孩子呀。而且，她带来了一个好消息。  
“伯爵夫人？”利威尔拿着韩吉带来的信，一脸难以置信。  
“是的，我把合唱队的事告诉了伯爵夫人。”  
另一边，奈尔得知身为学校的捐助人之一的雷伊斯伯爵夫人要到学校里看合唱队的表演后大发雷霆，他把利威尔喊道办公室来：“你要是把事情搞砸了，你就完蛋了！”  
不过对利威尔来说，他个人的生涯并没有那么重要，他在意的是艾伦和整个合唱队。他可不知道发怒的校长会对这群孩子做什么。为了保证那一天的表演成功，他抓紧了一切机会给合唱队排练——除了跟他闹矛盾的艾伦。  
当然了他有理由不让艾伦参加合唱队训练。  
表演那天，所有孩子都换上了白色的衬衫和整洁的卡其色短裤——服装都是奈尔租回来的。他们集中在学校礼堂里，礼堂上方刚好没有遮挡阳光的物体，阳光直射下方，而且礼堂足够空旷，周围的建筑结构也符合产生声音环绕效果的条件。  
伯爵夫人是下午时来的，她穿着名贵的，能包裹出姣好的身体曲线的裙子，头戴一顶帽檐宽大而且有布料做的牡丹作为装饰的帽子，帽子下的金发打着卷，看上去高贵又美丽。  
她一到就拿到了法尔科送给她的一大束鲜花（大家一致决定让法尔科送花，因为他年龄小且可爱），看上去高兴极了。  
“那么，你们要唱什么歌？”  
“是哈默的《黑夜》，伯爵夫人。”  
“噢，那一定十分美妙。”  
雷伊斯伯爵夫人端庄地坐在座位上，她准备好观赏表演了。  
利威尔站在孩子们前面，指挥棒一抬，胡佛会意，马上拿着乐谱上前站着，把乐谱举到恰当的高度上。  
“对不起，站在那边的小男孩是谁？他是在被惩罚吗？”她指的是站在角落里的艾伦，是利威尔让他站在那里的。  
“那个孩子吗？他是个特例。允许我开始？”  
伯爵夫人点点头。  
“哦，黑夜，刚刚降临到大地上……”唱的效果跟利威尔之前设想的一样。稚嫩的童声在礼堂里，伯爵夫人捂着胸口，脸上露出享受和欣慰的表情，在她眼里，这些问题儿童现在都变成了天使，而天使般的歌声给人带来了平静。  
《黑夜》的前半部分唱完了，利威尔起手让合唱队停下，转身面向艾伦，抬手示意艾伦。艾伦本来是玩世不恭地靠在柱子上，双手插在裤袋里，看到利威尔转向他脸上露出惊讶的表情。  
他没想到利威尔原谅他了，在此之前他换衣服的时候还想着没准这次可能是唯一的一次表现机会他都得站在旁边看着别人唱……不过毕竟这是他自找的，而且他也不打算后悔。  
反应过来后他站直了，利威尔一抬指挥棒，他跟上节奏，放出奇迹一样的高音，清澈而迷人。伴着虫鸣，一轮圆月从墨绿色的地平线中升起，黑夜降临，却不让人觉得黑暗，繁星照耀在大地上，茂密的树林中动物奔驰。观众席中不少人深吸一口气，那高音实在是太美了，再加上礼堂的回音效果，让人觉得能听到这种歌声的机会少之又少，这次演出是如此珍贵。  
高音加上低音的衬托，美得震撼。伯爵夫人双手捂着嘴，蓝色的眼睛上蒙上一层水雾。  
利威尔看着艾伦，他突然从那双重新灌满希望的绿眸中读懂了很多东西，自豪，被谅解后的快乐，还有对于他的第一次，懂得感恩。而对艾伦来说，这也是他第一次看到利威尔微笑。

入夏的第一天，合唱队迎来了新队员。  
合唱队那次演出后，史密斯先生自告奋勇地说要给合唱队弹钢琴伴奏。  
学校里的钢琴小而旧，但是足够史密斯弹。孩子们伴着欢快的音乐唱歌，那是一首充满初夏气息的歌曲，艾伦隐隐约约能感觉到那是利威尔特意选的。他享受着唱歌的过程，这让他感受到他的价值。活了十多年了，他第一次感受到自己的价值所在，那是珍珠一样宝贵的东西，而在此之前他从未想象过自己能拥有这样的东西。  
夏日的雨水减少了一些，然而一旦下起暴雨，降水量也不能小看。  
六月多的一个下午下起了雷暴雨，上课时利威尔照常点名，艾伦少有地缺席了，要知道拿到利威尔送的怀表后他就从未迟到或缺席过。  
下课后利威尔去找艾伦。他没有第一时间去跟奈尔报告。而在寻找的路上，他想起早上时拿到了一封寄给艾伦的信，或许是信让艾伦缺席了。  
他找了很久，终于在韩吉的小菜园里找到了艾伦。天空上黑云聚拢，闪电在其中若隐若现，雷声阵阵。他打开黑伞，艾伦坐在菜园栅栏的角落里，上面刚好有几棵叶片大的植株为他挡雨，然而效果聊胜于无。  
他在艾伦面前蹲下，水珠不断从伞的边缘滚落，他稍稍把伞向后倾斜，让水珠都落到身后去。艾伦全身都湿透了，蜷缩成一团，棕发湿漉漉地贴在头皮上。他伸出手，手掌触碰艾伦的侧脸，把温热送给湿冷的孩子。  
艾伦稍稍把头从手肘窝里抬起，露出红肿的眼眶和一双水润的绿眸，不知是泪水还是雨水从眼角滑落。利威尔抚摸了一下他的后脑勺，直觉告诉他艾伦需要一点安慰，一点温暖。于是他不顾洁癖照做了——他靠近艾伦，把艾伦抱在怀里，一下一下地抚摸他的后背。  
一开始艾伦只是僵硬着身体，后来利威尔没抚摸他几下，他就开始哭，浑身颤抖着抓紧利威尔的外套，把眼泪都抹在利威尔的肩膀上。  
等艾伦的抽搐停地差不多了，利威尔试着抱起他，但是艾伦拒绝了：“我自己走。”他跟着利威尔去到教师专用的浴室洗澡，洗完后利威尔让他去睡会，如果他累了的话。  
“我能跟您聊聊吗？”艾伦坐在床边，抬起一双绿眸。  
利威尔想了想，之后无非是孩子们去食堂吃饭，他可以晚点去吃。  
于是他在窗边坐下，艾伦拿出早上拿到的那封信，信封已经完全湿透了，艾伦没有在利威尔面前打开它：“……我没有妈妈了。”说完，绿眸立即湿润起来，几滴豆大的眼泪落在被子上。他的声音哽咽起来，再也说不出任何一句话。这句话不仅是说给利威尔听，还有他自己，像一把尖刀捅在心脏最柔软处，时刻提醒他唯一能依靠的人已经逝去。  
利威尔看着眼前这个控制不住眼泪的孩子，一下子不知道怎么办了。他很小的时候就失去了母亲，在舅舅的帮助下读书，成为音乐老师在私人学校里教学，想不到因为跟校长的一点矛盾就被辞退，最后在报纸上看到“池塘之底”的招聘广告才来到这里。  
他一下一下地抚摸艾伦的背，希望艾伦哭出来之后能好受一些，同时想起那个站在阳光底下，跟艾伦极像的女人。  
“会好起来的。”他抱抱艾伦。  
自从那天后艾伦变的更依赖利威尔了，原本需要利威尔跟着他的独唱练习变成了艾伦主动找利威尔练习。  
艾伦自然也有他的自觉，他可不仅为合唱队而唱。

那次表演后奈尔一直在争取更多的捐款，他开始频繁地出席各种慈善宴会，而他原本的课程由利威尔代课。  
夏末的一天，奈尔去出席雷伊斯伯爵夫人的宴会，准备争取他的晋升机会和荣耀勋章，一整天都不会回来。韩吉中午时在饭桌上提议让孩子们下午去后山的山坡玩捉迷藏。  
“那里有足够的空间玩耍，棒极了，而且奈尔不在，他可不知道我们去哪了。你懂的，就是去放松一下。”韩吉红棕色的眼睛闪着光，期待极了。  
于是他们照做了，后山的山坡确实面积广大，植被挺多的，橡树下生长着半个人高的灌木丛，只要藏得好基本上不会被发现。教师和学生们轮流当“鬼”去找出藏起来的人。  
轮到利威尔当鬼时，他轻而易举地找到好几个藏得不好的孩子。他四处寻找熟悉的棕发，看到一个应该是艾伦的背影蹲在树后，只露出一个小小的衣摆。  
利威尔上前拍拍他的肩膀，把头塞在身体和树干中间的艾伦吓了一跳：“您眼力怎么这么好？”  
“是你藏得太差了。”  
艾伦盯着利威尔，直到利威尔被看的有点不自在后，他开口，然而欲言又止，原本温和的绿眸迅速被惊恐灌满。他指了指利威尔身后，山坡脚下的学校。利威尔回头，浓浓的黑烟从学校的窗子中钻出，隐隐约约能看到火光，墙壁被烧成黑色，里面的情况可想而知。  
等奈尔回到学校，火已经被扑灭了。  
由于孩子们全都在后山上玩耍，没有一个人受伤。然而奈尔怒火中烧，学校的重建需要巨额的费用，他好不容易拿到的捐款全都投入重建中的，一点零头都不剩，而他本来想把捐款用在别的地方，同时他还失去了他的晋升机会和荣耀勋章。  
他把韩吉和利威尔叫来，臭骂了他们一顿。利威尔主动说是他的提议让孩子们去后山玩耍，导致学校内连看守的人都没有。奈尔恶狠狠地盯着他：“你被解雇了！如果不是你让学校连一个看守的人都没有，就不会失火！”  
奈尔把结余的薪水扔给利威尔，让他有多快滚多快。  
“校长先生，临走前，允许我说说对你的看法。你是个不称职的人，极度狠心。”  
“那他们呢！？”奈尔愤怒地指向教室的方向  
“他们没选择来到这里。”  
“我也没有！我从来没想要做个再教育从业人员，你也别告诉我，你设想过来这里埋葬你扬名世界的梦想。你有你的梦想，而我也有。”  
“可不能因此那他们做出气筒。”  
“如果你以为我高兴，我就让你留下了。总得有人做，来啊！带上你的指挥棒，到巴黎去！”奈尔起身与他对峙：“去找总理，‘你好，我是利威尔，必须用真正的教育者，而不是半路出道的家伙’，投身进去战斗啊！因为你有信仰，利威尔！”  
利威尔只是冰冷得盯着他，像在看一个疯子。  
“不过是个失败的音乐家，一个学监。只是一个小学监！我也曾从事音乐，现在也成了个学监！”  
“你是个疯子。”相对于奈尔的愤怒，他冷静多了。  
“我累坏了，你滚一边见鬼去吧。”奈尔回到他那张名贵的皮椅上。  
“正相反，我正要离开它。”利威尔头也不回地离开校长室。  
可利威尔还是担心孩子们，他走了之后，孩子们还能其他有真正关心他们的人吗？

他是第二天下午走的。  
带着行李箱离开那扇漆黑的铁门时，他盼望看到孩子们涌到门口跟他告别，但是他们没有。有时候孩子们的谨慎看上去更像是冷漠。  
当他走过教室所在的那栋建筑物时，他发现了地上有很多小纸片。他捡起几片，上面写着爱尔敏细腻的笔迹，另一张拼写错误的应该是法尔科的，也有写着乐谱的，上面有艾伦的签名。上方源源不断有纸飞机落下，随后几只小手伸出窗户，挥手向他告别。他止不住微笑，这群孩子总能让他惊喜。他带走了所有的纸飞机和纸片。  
那时的泥路已经红叶遍地，黄色带着锈斑的公交车摇摇晃晃地出现在路口。他提着行李并不多的行李箱上车。  
“利威尔先生——！！”  
是他熟悉的声音，他跟司机说声抱歉，回头。是艾伦，高挑地小伙子穿着短裤，露出小麦色的细长小腿，一截衬衫还没完全束进裤子里，抱着一个老旧的，还飘着一小节布料的箱子向他跑来。  
艾伦停在车前，喘着气，头发乱得像鸟窝。他不知道是用了什么方法逃出校园，不过根据上几次他失踪的事件，失踪出逃并不是什么难事。  
“不行，艾伦，你得回去。”虽然很不忍心艾伦回到那个苍白冰冷的学校，但是他必须这样说，学生失踪了，韩吉要担心的。  
艾伦失落地低下头，利威尔一狠心没回头管他，上车放好行李。公交车的门在艾伦面前关闭，摇摇晃晃地驶离，徒留下一个瘦高的身影，红叶像雨一样落下。  
不过公交车没开离几米又停下了，公交车门打开，一双手朝他招了招，艾伦破涕而笑，迈开长腿跑上公交车。  
后来利威尔从跟韩吉的通信得知，那次失火很有可能跟莱纳有关。可怜的孩子从入学开始绝大部分时间都是在禁闭室度过的，这让他怎么喜欢并准守学校内的纪律呢？何况他更是一个偏激的孩子。至于奈尔校长，他最终被韩吉、史密斯和米克举报虐待儿童，失去了校长的职位。

艾伦合上了日记本。  
这本日记是他今天下午收拾杂物间时翻到的，用一个熟悉的公文夹装着，他出于好奇翻开来看。日期从利威尔进入“池塘之底”开始，一直记录到他被辞退。  
就在刚才，他低头在满是灰尘的杂物间翻看日记，他的一缕白发垂了下来。他把白发归到耳后，活动一下僵硬的腰，心里感叹年龄大了，身体也变差了不少。  
几十年前，他坐上那辆公交车之后就一直跟利威尔生活着。然而这个给“池塘之底”的孩子们带来光和希望的男人最终没有得到更好的回报和地位，他以最普通的音乐老师的身份过完了下半辈子，没有得到晋升的机会，只有极少人知道他的名字。不过在他的培养下，艾伦成长成了世界闻名的歌唱家。利威尔几乎出席了所有艾伦的演唱会，每次站上舞台，艾伦总会用余光在下面靠近舞台的座位上寻找利威尔——那是他特意要的座位，专门给利威尔的。  
一天下午，艾伦坐在他们狭小公寓的窗台看书。那会他们还很穷，利威尔尽全力让艾伦读里昂的音乐学院。  
“为什么不去找个女孩呢？”利威尔在收拾桌面时问他。  
“我才不在乎。”他面无表情地翻开到下一页，好像在回答要不要去喝下午茶那么简单：“我要一直跟利威尔先生在一起。”  
“可你不能一直跟我过日子。”  
当然可以了，他没有说出口，后来他实践了这句话。艾伦二十多接近三十岁时，他们从小小的公寓搬到了郊外的别墅里，那里他们拥有一个足够大的花园，里面鲜花常开，周末两个人都放假时他们就在花园里坐一整天，艾伦会用利威尔最喜欢的高音唱歌，或者一起聊天直到日落。最终，利威尔也在那里离去。  
【我是利威尔·阿克曼，一个失败的音乐家，失败的学监。】日记的最后，有一句利威尔在人生最低谷时写的话。  
才不是呢，你明明很成功。  
艾伦真想亲口说给利威尔听，但是他已经不在了。  
这本日记里还夹着一张黑白照片，艾伦认出是那张在伯爵夫人面前表演后全校师生合的影，里面的绝大部分同学和老师都找不到了，除了——  
电话响了。艾伦拿着日记本去客厅找他的手机：“喂，你好……啊，爱尔敏啊……明天下午的下午茶？好啊，我去，对了，明天给你看个东西吧……”艾伦掏出利威尔送给他的那块怀表，看了一眼时间，又看了看那本日记本，上面飘动的灰尘在闪闪发光。

END


End file.
